2091riveraisrael(Meowjar)
2091riveraisrael is the substitute channel for Meowjar Is An American Unterganger Who composes Parodies from Movies or just plain Humor. 2091riveraisrael use to be Meowjar in the years but was forced to changed after being locked form his account, Meowjar although being a YouTuber since April 12th, 2007 didn't start making Parodies unti the fall of 2010 began. He started making Parodies in December 29th, of 2010, Meowjar stopped making Parodies On January 21st, 2011 due to lack of Ideas, Many months later 2091riveraisrael was launched and More Parodies returend to YouTube, only this time staring Goebbels. ''Meowjar Account 2007 - 2011 While Poking Around Through Websites with his new and Improved Email Address Meowjar, he was always taking part In Games Online that he was never able too reach in the past years of 98 and was finally even able to also take part in The Gi Joe games that he loves so much ever since he first saw Gi Joe In 1994. Rivera was having the time of his life and was starting too really live in the good life of Internet Surfing ever since the fall of the 90's and the Rise of the Twenty-first Century of 2000. However not everything For Rivera was going according to plan. During the Early events of the 2000's Rivera began having difficulty locating certain music that he always is a fun of, such as Transformers The Movie's The Touch that was written and Sung by Stan Bush. Ever since he saw the movie In the early Months of 2004 At the age of 13. Susan later introduced Rivera to YouTube.com On April 12th of 2007. YouTube Is A Worldwide Video website that people can post anything, on even Transformers The Movie. Excited Rivera joined YouTube and was finally able to watch things that he was never able to get too on Google.com during the Early years of the 21st Century. He remained on YouTube.com as meowjar from 2007 - 2011, but before he was locked out of his account he posted a grand total of 13 Hitlar Parodies in the crash of 2010 and early 2011, His last video was a tribute to Godzilla, after that he was locked out of his account In the 15th, Of May 2011. 'Parodies Of Meowjar 2010 - 2011' *'Hitler Is Informed That Fegelein Is Blasting Spideman's Night Theme''' *'Hitler Is Informed That Fegelein Has canceled New Years Eve' *'Hitler Is Informed That He Is A Faggot' *'Hitler Is Informed Of The United States Missiles Used Against Al Queda' *'Hitler Plans To Get Technotronic Rockin Over The Beat Remix' *'Hitler Is Informed That His Wife Is Looking For Him' *'Gunsche Welcomes Hitler Back To Germany' *'Gunsche Cracks On Hitler's Mama' *'Hitler Is Informed He Is Smudged Up' *'Hitler Is Informed He is UnderWater' *'Hitler Phones Tadao Takashima' *'Hitler Is Informed That He Is Wearing Shoes' *'Hitler Is Informed That He Loves Fegelein' Last Parody... Locked Out Of First Account Meowjar was shut down due to the fact of being locked out and the creation of riveralee2000, The last video that was posted on Meowjar's Account was Rivera & Israel, after that meowjar was locked out of his account The old meowjar account consists of a grand total of about 278 videos along with 13,469 channel views and a grand total of about 962,253 Total views. Despite being locked out of the account YouTubers still comment on the channels, but those who do will never recieve a response. The account still remains on YouTube.com but just can not be accessed. 2091riveraisrael was launched 2 Weeks after the locking of meowjar to take over the old channel. Launch Of 2091riveraisrael 2091riveraisrael was launched on the the 4h, of June, In an attempt to substitute for Meowjar's old locked account that he has had since 2007. It was started to make video featuring Godzilla and a web series known as Godzilla. The Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel Web Series was started On June 26th, with a season of 6 Episodes in the first, than growing on In Season 2 with new and improved characters. The Series went on Hiatus On the 6th, Of November when 2091riveraisrael had a complicated work overdose and also had run Ideas for the new Episode 7 in order to complete the second Season. 2091riveraisrael posted a video on his account stating that he was going to stop the Godzilla Team Web series until he is able to come up with any other ideas for the where abuts of Episode 7 or if he ever has the time to do it. 2091riveraisrael posted his first Parody On The 5th, Of November, and a second one on the 6th, of November. Both Parodies stated that meowjar has returned to the Untergangers. Parodies Of 2091riveraisrael *'Goebbel's Music Video Reviews On Friday' *'Hitler Pays His Respects To Michael Jackson' *'Hitler Is Asked What Sex Is He' *'Goebbels Is Told GTFO' *'Hitler Plans to Return To Germany' *'United Nazi War: Hitler Strikes Back' *'United Nazi War: Battle Of HIll 66|United Nazi War: Battle Of HIll 66' Category:Channels Of Meowjar